Dance the night away
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: Little Zelda doesn't get along with her mother and wants a new family. When her best friends 'twins' Dark and Link suggest asking the shadow people; the mystic Sheikah, for help, what happens is beyond what she wanted... and so much more


**This is an AU Legend of Zelda fanfic going off of the plot of 'Rip Van Winkle'. I own neither; and wrote this as an advanced English 12 assignment (yes; we were assigned to write a FANFICTION with the plot of Rip Van Winkle)**

**If there's any questions; just leave them in a review. Enjoy~ (shortest author note EVEH) Also; some words WILL be misspelled; they're kids, so that's why.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Legend of Zelda OR Nintendo; wish I did, but I don't. This was written for fun/homework, not for profit!**

There was a sleepy little town on the outskirts of the Hylian territory; fended for themselves when it came to food and shipped small amounts of their famous pumpkins across Hyrule during the Autumn festivals. Not much happened in Ordon; they were nestled on the edge of a forest to their east, and a mountain range to their south-west. Small it was; everybody knew each, grew up together, married and grew old. Children were home schooled; girls the way of women, boys were taught the work of their father. Respectable looking homes, well kept and looked upon with pride; tidy yards and walk ways to the door. It was actually a well sought after life style; away from the bustle of the Castle town, away from the heat of the Gerudo Desert and no risk of flooding from Lake Hylia. Yes; should many people know of its location, they would surely flock to it, but not many did, so it remained a small and well off town.

Though it was a small town; it had its mysteries. Like how a cow would go amiss, only to return days later with a baby calf trotting along beside it. Nobody would notice that when this happened half of the cows owners crops would wither though. No; they were special in the sense that they focused on the good and tended to ignore the bad. That was why, when a little girl went amiss, they searched; mourned and forgot. Not one to dwell on the past; for they believed the past would come back to haunt a person. Strange things were known to happen to the quaint little place; but no one really thought of it though, thinking gave way to funny ideas… and funny ideas turned into ill conceived plans.

A cry of anger and sadness was heard, before the small form of a young girl came barreling through the door; tears streamed down her face and her eyes were red as she ran. Angry shouts followed her escape; a severe looking woman with a no-nonsense aura about her stood in the doorway calling after the girl. She paid her no mind and kept running; hating her mother, wanting her father to be back from wherever he had travelled to. She found her way to the forest, her sniffles starting to stop as she neared where her and her best friends had made their 'home away from home'; a small grove where some trees had fallen and they had scrounged for branches until they had a type of manmade, leafy cave to hide away in. She crawled into the hole like entrance to their sanctuary and curled up into a ball on her side. She whimpered as she thought of the woman she had left behind; thought of her mean words and ugly lies.

"I hate her." The little girl whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. " I hate her."

She fell asleep nestled in her safe spot; dreaming of her father and days where her mother used to be nice. Back before her little brother died. She had nightmares; ones that made her cry out in fright and gave her the shakes. Images of her little brothers mangled body; bite marks so darkly bruised against his otherwise porcelain face. Yes; after the family dog had snapped one day and attacked him, their mother had never been the same. Sure, it was his fault, he had provoked the dog… but her mother wouldn't listen. The howling of forest wolves caused her to draw in closer to herself, shivering against the nipping wind caressing the outside of her improvised home.

She woke the next morning feeling oddly warm; her mind fogged and sleepy, she forgot she had run away from her comfy bed the previous night. She went to stretch; only to be surprised when her tiny fingers were met with soft skin. She let out a yelp of surprise, startling the bodies slumbering beside her. She jumped to her feet; stumbling back to have her back greet the 'wall' of her home.

"For the sake of the Three Zel!" a voice growled out; clearly unhappy at being awakened in such a bad mannered way.

"Calm down Dark! She's prolly freaked out, let her have a few minutes to calm down!" the other voice; though still tired sounding, was much more understanding and empathetic.

It took her a few minutes; but she figured out who the boys were, a smile lit up her features as she looked upon the two males (one of which was trying to get back to sleep). "Link, Dark… what are you guys doing here?" she asked sleepily, fidgeting over to where they were laying.

One of them sat up; messy golden blond hair fell into dark sapphire eyes, trailing down to just below his ears, a small smile graced his boyish features. "We came here this morning to check on our spot. We found you sleeping here instead!" he exclaimed; his young eight year old voice such a welcome noise to the mere six year old girl.

The other male, albeit grumbling, also sat up. He had raven black hair that kissed his shoulders, and brilliant red eyes that changed shade depending on his mood. Right now they were a fogged burgundy; clearly he was slightly grumpy, and wanted very much to be able to go back to sleep. "What are you doing here Zel? You don't belong out here in the woods." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

Zelda bit her lip; unsure of what she should tell her best friends. Link and Dark might be twins, so they understood the bond of having another there for them… but she wasn't sure she wanted people to know she never planned on going home again. She trusted them with all her toys, and she often snuck out at night to come play with them through the trees they lived in… but they wouldn't understand! They didn't have a home or parents! How could they know what it's like to be fed up with one… if they never knew what it was like to have one?

She must have looked like she was going to cry; for Link suddenly moved and pulled her into a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. "Did you have a'nother fight with your moma?" he asked in his concerned, soothing voice.

Zelda nodded and buried her head in his shoulder, letting her tears stream down her face and drip onto him. "I hate her Link… I dun wanna go back!"

Dark yawned and crawled over to where the other two were sitting; his bored expression (Zelda knew he cared… he just wasn't good at showing it) glancing over her. "Where will you go then?" he asked; cutting her off before she could answer though. "Certainly not here! You can't handle the forest Zel; you aren't made for it, and it's hard enough making sure that me and Link survive! We can't take you in, as much as we want to."

Zelda sniffled back her tears and looked with pleading eyes upon the brothers. "What can I do then? I don't want to go home, not without daddy." She cried, burying her face in her hands. Link put a sympathetic arm around her shoulder and shot a glance over to his brother and they shared a stare.

"Zelda… we may be able to help you, but you got to promise us not to tell anyone else, kay? Cause it's a secret and we aren't s'pose to tell _anyone_, kay?" The blonde told the trembling girl in his arms.

Zelda blinked once, and nodded her head; her tears starting to stop as she realized she could be away from her mother. "Okay." She muttered, nestling into the boys arms.

She heard Dark sighed and mutter something under his breath; but she didn't catch the words themselves. "We're lucky it's the full moon tonight; otherwise we'd have to wait." Link spoke suddenly; after a few minutes of silence.

Dark sighed once more and ran a hand through his dark ebony hair. "Luck; or is it fate?" this time Zelda heard the mutter, though she chose to ignore it as she closed her eyes and snuggled into the arms of one of her best friends.

"I don't know what it is; but if whatever it is can help me be rid of my awful mother… I'd be so ever grateful. " she yawned; closing her eyes.

"You seem tired." Link told her; gently stroking her hair.

"Me and momma had a fight yeserday; and I always get tired after our fights… she says dada left cause I ain't good enough." Her eyes welled with tears.

"Why don't you get some sleep Zel? We're going to be doing a lot of walking tonight; you're going to need your strength." Dark's 'cold and uncaring' tone was back; the little girl knew her friend was worried for her, but she could tell that he was worried about something. Was whatever they were going to show her; really that bad? Should she be worried about it? Well; she trusted her best friends, and so she let herself fall asleep once more, oblivious to the frantic stares the twins were giving each other.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Zelda… wake up, it's time to get going…"

A voice tried to make its way into her mind; and Zelda blinked against the sudden intrusion. She groaned and sat up; her side tingling from the way she had been sleeping. She looked around wherever she was, and looked confused as crimson and cerulean eyes met her sapphire ones. "D-dark? Link?" she yawned again; not sure why (or how) her friends had gotten into her room.

"Wake up Princess; time to get going!" Dark sounded nervous; even though he used his teasing nickname for her.

Zelda frowned and looked at her friends concerned. "Where are we going Dark? How… why did my mommy let you into my room? She dun like you guys; and I'm s'pose to be in trouble right now…"

Link sighed and motioned for Zelda to walk with them; it took a few moments, but then she realized they were at the front of their secret hide away. She blinked and stood; her memories slowly coming back to her. "oh." She whispered, staggering to her feet to follow behind her best friends.

"Now Zel; you gotta stay close to us okay? You can't wander off, you can't stay too far behind… dun even look off of the path! Jus; keep your head down and dun look anywhere else!" Dark was fidgety again; and his worried crimson eyes darted around the area constantly.

Zelda shot a worried look to Link; who gently grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He was definitely the better comforter out of the two. "Don't worry Zel! We'll make sure nothing happens to you!" he declared, gently tugging her along the path leading away from the hideout.

Zelda nodded her head and mutely followed her friends; she followed dark's advice to look only at the path… the woods were scary at night. How the twins lived all alone in this place; was beyond her. She shivered as her near bare feet trudged along the cold ground; she was wearing only thin slippers on her feet and a light nightgown.

Link held her hand and Dark led the way in front; Zelda flickered her eyes around the forest as they walked; moonlight peeked through the dark leaves above, wind rustled and caused howling noises that made her hair stand on end. She whined and moved closer to Link; the noise caused Dark to look back and scowl at the sight.

"Link… we should just take her back; she can't handle this, she should just go back to her mother and forget this… she won't be able to take it." He told him; this time clear worry for her flashed through his beautiful eyes.

Link shook his head and held tightly onto Zelda. "No! We said we would help her; and we will! She can do it Dark; she's determined and strong and stuff… they wouldn't hurt her." His tone was slightly hesitant; which slightly worried Zelda.

She tugged at Link's sleeve and they stopped walking for a moment. "Link… Dark… what's gonna happen when we get there?" she asked, slightly fearfully. She wanted to be away from her mother… but she didn't know what was going on, didn't know what to expect, and Dark's jitteriness was setting her on edge.

Link sighed and Dark looked triumphant. "Zelda… have you ever heard of the Shadow people?" he asked, his voice sounding very tired.

Zelda shook her head 'no'. She had heard older people talk about them; just hushed whispers about mystical beings that danced the night away and didn't bother other people. "No; I don't really know anything about them..." she whispered, wondering if it was the strange Sheikah that they were going to see.

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Dark growled and grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him (and Zelda) down the rest of the darkened path. "She'll find out soon Link, okay? Let's just get this over with already… this place creeps me out."

Zelda blinked and gasped; they had wandered onto the top of a large hill, the bottom of clear of trees and they had a wondrous view of the surrounding valley. The moon was high in the sky above them; the wind had stopped blowing and the air was settled… it was slightly unnerving. She glanced up to Link and Dark; unsure of what they should be doing. "What now?" she asked her voice quiet and subdued.

"You pray. Tell the Three what you want, and they will show you the proper path. Naryu with her wisdom will know what you truly need; Din with her power will carve the path, and Farore with her courage will show you the way." The boys answered in unison; usually Zelda giggled when they did that… but this time it made her shiver in unease. There was something very strange happening this night… she wasn't sure she liked it.

Either way; she trusted her friends. So she tilted her head, closed her eyes and bathed her face in moonlight. _Golden Goddesses who created our blessed Hyrule;_ she began the prayer in her mind, feeling a powerful tingle run down her spine. _Please show me the way to go. I want to be free of my mother; I don't want to deal with her being a meanie anymore… I want a new family… away from her._

She finished her prayer, and waited. She waited for some sort of sign that it was working; that she had been heard and she was going to get what she wanted. For the longest minutes of her life; nothing happened. But then something reached her long and pointed ears; which flicked back in interest as her eyes opened. It… sounded like _music_. She blinked and looked in the direction of where she thought the music was coming from, it was faint, but growing stronger by the moment.

Without a second thought; she took off towards the sound, her feet propelled by some other force than her own will power. She heard the worried cry of Link; and ignored Dark's comment about them being 'unwanted'. She wanted them! They were her best friends! They weren't going to leave her… were they? Well… _she _was leaving _them_ at current moment… but she thought they were going to follow!

All thoughts were pushed from her mind as the music grew louder, the beat more frantic and frenzied. Her heart pace raced to match it, her feet moving even faster to reach it, not caring about the burn of her body as she pushed it past its limits.

She burst through a crowd of trees (having run back into the forest) and gasped her breath, the need to run fleeing her suddenly. It took her a few moments to register what she saw; so blurry was her vision and so oxygen deprived her mind. Through the haze in her brain; she managed to find a bonfire, flames seeming to dance in the night. Figures were gracefully swaying around it, moving low to the ground then springing up to cut through the air like dancing water. They wore dark and light clothing; dark blues, silvers, purples… no matter the outfit though; they each had a symbol on their form somewhere, a red eye with a red teardrop leaking from the bottom. The way they moved… so gracefully, fluidly, steps sure and confident a peaceful look on their face as they did so…

Zelda was watching them in awe; her breathing returned to normal, she decided to creep a little closer. She edged along the hollow; her eyes never leaving the hypnotic dancing before her. She couldn't see the musicians; but she could hear them. Steady drums beats, jangling bracelets, the rattle of tambourines and of course hauntingly beautiful voices that sang without words, the emotion expressed clearly without them.

Zelda's breath caught; the amazing sight before her had every thought leaving her mind, entirely focused on the rare occurrence before her. She sat down at the edge of a log and watched; nobody seemed to notice her, or they didn't care. That suited her just fine; she didn't want to bother them. She watched for a bit; before she suddenly became aware of eyes on her. She blushed as she realized one of the dancers had been peeking at her from the corner of his eyes, the joyful expression he wore turned to one of innocent curiousity.

Zelda looked away from the dancers, blushing at the fact she had been caught staring. Moments later; she heard movement before her, and she looked up to stare into the most _gorgeous_ eyes she had ever seen. Burning like fire; though soft like caramel, they were vibrant and emotional, though the owner clearly wasn't even _trying _to show his emotions… they were red; deep like a rose but shaded like crisp apple.

The boy in front of her held out a hand; slightly spiky golden blonde bangs fell over his eyes, a cowl hid half of his face from her sight… but she felt like she trusted him all the same. She looked up; his eyes were so inviting… he didn't mean her any harm; he wanted… to dance? Zelda took his hand and smiled as his eyes lit up, he led her onto the flattened ground, grabbing both her hands he started moving and swaying around her and the other dancers… it was if he was weaving magic around them.

Zelda was caught in his movements; he wore a blue tight fitted body suit that attracted and repulsed light, so graceful and sure he was, so animated even though he was moving so slow and calculated. She had been staring again, and didn't even realize it until his eyes were suddenly right in front of hers; his hands entwining with her own. His forehead rested against hers; there was a sad look in his eyes that she tried to look around to see once more the prettiness of the boy before her. She had never really thought much about boys; Link and Dark were okay, but most of the village boys were annoying… this boy seemed to be okay, he seemed to nice.

_You wish for something._

She heard the voice in her mind; but didn't think about it, so hypnotized by those crimson hues she was.

_What do you want?_

She was stumped for a moment; forcing herself to remember how to talk. "M-my momma; sh-she doesn't love me… I-I want to be away from her… I want a _new_ family." She whispered, never breaking gaze with the boy holding her hands and her soul.

_What will you give?_

This time; Zelda didn't hesitate; she knew what she wanted, she wanted to be away from momma and dance more with this beautiful boy in front of her. She would do whatever she had to get what she wanted this time. "Anything."

The boy smiled and twirled her around suddenly, causing her vision to spin. She stopped spinning and found herself once more in his embrace, though when she looked at him, he wasn't wearing the white scarf covering his face. Her breath nearly caught; he was so pretty! Like a girl… only more boy like and kind looking.

_Dance with me; and you get your wish~_

"Okay." Zelda whispered dreamily; losing her final grip on reality as she was whisked into a lulling and slow rhythm. The boy holding her smiled; such a gentle and kind smile, leading her into a dance to last a lifetime. Zelda wasn't sure of where she was anymore; she only saw a blur of colors, felt the heat from the fire and passion from other dancers, her scents consisted of the fire, and of the boy holding her; he smelled like innocence and trust… even though they were not smells; that's the only way she could describe them.

She could not feel how she danced, only knew her body moved and her spirit soared and sank at the same time. The next thing she knew; she was waking up alone on top of the Prayer hill.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Zelda blinked and groaned; her body felt weak and sore, she was tired and thirsty. She could barely remember anything about the night she had last night; only that there was a lot of dancing, tan skin, golden hair and eyes… _red _eyes.

She groaned and sat up; rubbing her eyes she froze when she realized something. She felt funny. Her hair… it felt longer. Her body… felt larger, more developed… there was a weight on her chest that hadn't been there before… Zelda looked down and tilted her head to see softly curved rounded mounds on her chest. She poked them; and giggled when it tickled. Her eyes widened as she realized what they were; Momma had them! All women did… but she was just a little girl! Why would she have what some of the other momma's called 'pillows'?

Zelda whimpered and tried to stand up; she wanted a home to rest in, a bed to sleep in… someone beside her to keep her warm… her face turned red at that ; why had she thought that? Shaking her head, she actually stood, and near toppled over. She glanced down; she was still wearing the nightgown… but it looked longer, as did her legs. She noticed something brown floating around her waist and reached out to touch it; surprised when her arm was so lithe and petite, not like the pudgy arm she had had last night.

It was hair. Her hair now reached her waist… she looked around in panic and confusion; not sure as to what was going on, not sure how to act. "L-link? D-Dark?" she called out; her voice cracking from lack of use, starting when the words sounded so feminine, so _grown up_.

Even more worried, Zelda staggered slowly down the hill, finding it hard to maneuver her new limbs. What was going on? What had happened? Was she free from her Momma? Where were her friends? … Where had the dancing Sheikah gone?

She let a tear stroll down her cheek as she tried to find her way through the forest; if only she had paid attention to where they had been going last night, she would know where she was! Determined to find her way home; she quickened her steps and righted her spine, a fierce look in her childish eyes.

It took her hours; lots of stumbling and crying, her nightgown tore and thorns scrapped her skin. She found her way out though; surprised when she stumbled into what looked like a ghost town. All the buildings were empty; dusty and faded. The streets were bare; nothing stirred, it seemed as if nobody had lived her for quite some time. This surprised Zelda… for it looked like her own home town of Ordon! There; the bakery, the windows cracked and the sign nearly hanging to the ground. Her friend Saria's home was overgrown with ivy and the lawn with weeds… she called out, nothing answered but her echo.

Holding her arms close to herself, Zelda trudged down the dilapidated street; her eyes scanning around her for some sign of life. Some sign of normalcy; that she was just dreaming and her home was still home… even if it meant she was stuck with her mother… she didn't want to be alone.

She found her home; it had been vandalized something fierce; with broken windows and burn marks along the side, what had happened to it? Who had harmed her poor home? Had her mother done it? Hardly likely. Maybe the villagers? But… they were so peaceful and kind; she couldn't imagine them doing such an awful thing! She pushed open the front door; frowning at how short it seemed to have become… or rather, how tall _she_ had become. How had so much changed in just a single night? Why did she have a grown up body, where had her friends gone… what was happening?

The inside of the house was worse; termites had gotten to the wood of the stairs, the chairs from the table were gone, the rest of the place was covered in dust and reeked of neglect. She whimpered as she carefully stepped further into it; not sure if the rotten wood would hold her new weight. Her fearful eyes darted around; trying to get a sense of time, trying to piece all of it together in her mind. It wasn't going so well. The only thing she could think of… was that the little Sheikah boy had danced with her for _much_ longer than one night; and that much more time had passed. But; that wasn't possible, was it? Hadn't Link and Dark warned her about them; about their strange powers? Or was that just from the bits and pieces she had gathered from the adults?

She stepped forward; and screamed as she felt something hit her skin and cling. She scrambled away from it; terror filling her heart even though it was a mere spider web she had walked into. She ran out of the house; tears fell down her face in rivers as she darted into the forest. What had happened? Where were her friends, her family? What _was_ she? Little girls didn't grow into big girls overnight; what had happened to change her? So many questions, so little people… Zelda just wanted to fall to the ground and cry. She was just a little girl; she didn't want any of this!

She broke through the trees and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing her tiny little heart out. Wh-where had Link and Dark gone? They just left her all alone to face the dancing people! Had they left too? Was she all alone? Such loneliness filled her heart, such grief… her newly weighted chest heaved with sobs as she cried herself dry, not able to wrap her mind around anything that was happening to her. She was lost; lonely, alone and oh so confused. Why had the little red eyed boy done this to her? Why had he wanted her to feel so bad? Was he bad? Did she fall prey to his trickery and lies? What had happened?... she didn't want to think anymore; didn't want to feel, wanted to just fall asleep and wake up back in her friends arms before she had even heard about these 'Sheikah'.

"Is that… _her_?"

"It looks like… but; it's been years!"

"… She's still crying, so she's not dead… poke er with a stick and see if she moves."

"Dark! I can't do that! It's rude!"

"Fine then; _I'll_ poke her with a stick!"

Zelda froze when she heard the voices; male voices… familiar even though they were deep and manly. Dark? The other male had called him Dark… so was… the other one… "Link?" she whispered; oh so scared that it was just some stranger who happened to know a guy named Dark.

"Zelda? It… _is_ you? You're voice hasn't changed at all! What happened to you?" a worried and oh so soothing voice asked as hands; large, man hands, helped her to her feet. "We tried to follow you that night, but you were running so fast, and then the fog came-"

"They didn't want us to find her obviously; otherwise we would have been able to follow." That voice; it was clearly Dark's; even though it was full of sarcasm and deeper as well. "What happened Zel? We looked for you for so long afterwards… your mother was distraught surprisingly. She gave up after a few months and left town; she was crying the entire ride out of the village."

Zelda blinked and looked between her two friends; they were taller than her, muscled and handsome. Their hair had grown some; Link's was still golden blonde and gently splayed across his shoulders, Darks was… silver? And reached to about a few inches past his shoulders. Zelda frowned and squinted at Dark, trying to figure out how his hair was silver. "Your hair…"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know it's weird. Sometime during my teen years it changed color; we have no clue why." He hastily explained; rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not holding onto Link's. Wait… Zelda then looked between the two 'twins', trying to piece together why they were holding hands. Only couples did that; they were both boys, and they were twins, they couldn't be a couple… could they? She put her finger tips over her temples and sighed in irritation; she finally finds two of her friends… and ends up with even more questions than answers! It made her rather mad.

"Zelda… come with us to our home and we can explain some stuff; kay?" Link's soft voice broke through her confusion, and she blindly nodded, her thoughts to busy trying to catch up with her to speak. She felt him gently grip her hand; and she was once more reminded of a red eyed boy with graceful steps and an alluring form. Alluring... form? What did that mean? Her six year old mind clashed with her womanly one; and she found herself battling a headache as she followed the boys to their 'home.'

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Not surprising that their 'home' was their little fort they had made so long ago; it had been improved on in the years, and was now actually a quaint little cottage. Zelda sat on a large cushion in front of a low table with a few mugs of water in front of her. She was quite thirsty. On the way there; she had found her voice and asked of their other friends, where they were.

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of them; apparently once her mother left, the town crumbled. They were the richest family in Ordon; her father often gave large sum amounts to his friends and neighbors when he knew they needed it. So with the money gone; those who depended on it when needed didn't have it. Slowly people had started moving away, going to the castle town in order to maintain living because the town couldn't support itself. A few people stayed, her closest friends actually; but sooner or later they had all disappeared.

Rauru; the priest at the church who was honest and good, truly believed in what the Goddesses laws were… died in his sleep months after Zelda disappeared.

Saria; her lively and kind friend who never backed down from a challenge… taken by forest wolfos a few years after Zelda 'left'.

Darunia; the tough guy of their little group, always looking after the younger ones and made sure they were safe… he died saving a little girl from a house fire a year after Saria.

Ruto; their girly and giggly friend, she was always trying to hold hands with boys she thought were 'cute'… lost to the river one night while walking home from visiting her father's grave.

Nabooru; the bold and boyish one of their group, she was always stealing things from people just to see if she could… she had joined a group of gypsies and never returned; at least there was the chance she was alive…

Dark and Link were the only ones left now; and they couldn't leave Ordon. Zelda thought it was because it was their childhood home and they just didn't want to leave it. She was wrong. "When I was around three, my parents died Zel; I was very lonely because they were my only family around here."

"Your only family? What about D-"

"Let me finish please Zel. I went for a walk one night; I had had nightmares and had no one to curl up with to take them away. I ended up on top of the Prayer hill; and found myself praying to the Goddesses for someone to love me, someone to hold and protect me. I heard music, and felt a strange pull in my heart. I followed it; and found the Sheikah. There was a woman there; she looked very kind and loving, she asked me what I wanted, and I told her. 'Someone to love me and protect me… I don't want to be alone anymore.' And she just kind of smiled at me and asked me to dance; I was so caught up with the music and dancing people, that I accepted and danced myself to sleep… when I woke up the next morning… there was someone with me."

"I was quite surprise when I woke up next to Link; because the night before, I _was_ Link. Apparently the Sheikah grant wishes Zel; but for every wish there is a price. Link was split in half; so that way he had someone who could never leave him, who would love him and protect him. The price? We would never need anybody else; we had each other, and that was enough…" Dark stopped talking and held up his and Link's joined hands; Zelda blushed as she realized what it meant. "When we were kids; we were like twins, always together, never parting and not wanting to. We had each other for company, and that was enough. Yes we loved being around you and the others; but should we need to, we could get by by ourselves. When we were older… we became _more_; just like the Sheikah said; we didn't _need_ anybody else."

Zelda glanced between her two…. One… her friends; her mind trying to wrap around everything she had just been told. "Okay… so if this is true… which it must be because I can't think of any other explanation… what was my price?" her eyes glanced from dark sapphire to deep crimson; trying to gather her answer there. "I wanted to be away from my mother; I wanted a new family… I am away from my mother; but where is my family? My friends are all gone except for you two; my family is gone… twenty years of my life are gone because of them! It's not fair!" she shouted; tears streaming down her face as she shot to her feet.

Link and Dark sighed; exchanging a glance. "It may not be a full moon; but we can still see if we can find them Zel, perhaps you can ask them to take their gift back? Tell them it was not what you wished for and perhaps they will reverse it?" Dark suggested; running a hand through his hair in an act of nervousness.

Zelda bit her lip and sat down again; placing her head in her hands she cried still. "Maybe; but what if they _don't_ Dark! What if I'm stuck here like this? I have you two… but you don't need me… nobody needs me… why did he do this? He seemed so kind…" she trailed off; fresh tears forming as she thought of the little boy she had so easily trusted.

"He?" the 'twins' asked in unison; confusion clear in their tones.

Zelda shook her head and sighed. "When I went to the campfire, I watched them dance for a bit; they're very good dancers. After awhile; a little boy came up to me, he had really pretty red eyes, and he seemed so kind. He offered to dance with me, and so I did. A voice asked me what I wanted; so I told it, I wanted away from momma, and I wanted a new family. So he… at least I think it was him… asked me what I would give for it; and I said anything… then we danced, and I woke up the next morning on the hill, all grown up! I had trusted him so easily… but I don't have a new family! I don't have anybody but people who don't need anyone else!" Zelda burst into fresh tears and hugged a nearby pillow to her chest.

Link and Dark grinned at each other; thinking with their adult brains and having an idea of what was happening. "Come on Zel; let's go find those Sheikah kay?" they told her; each extending a hand.

Zelda looked up at them through tear streaked eyes, doubt fogging the dark sapphire. "But what if-" she began, only to be cut off suddenly.

"We won't know unless we try, come on Zel, let's get your wish granted ne?~" for once, Darks' voice was kind and loving; Link must have been wearing off on him.

Zelda smiled at her friends and took their hands slowly, glad she had at least _someone_(s) to care for her. "…You're right, thank you guys. Let's go~." She was ready; she would go there and she would demand that her 'wish' be refunded… well, that was the _plan_ anyways…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

They found the hill with ease; Link and Dark knowing their way around these woods perfectly, even in the dark. When they got to the top, even though it wasn't even late afternoon yet; they found a beat oh so lightly playing. They followed it with sure steps, determined that they could get what they wanted.

As the music grew louder, more hectic and pulsing; Zelda began to get nervous. _What if they reject it and say no refunds? What if I'm stuck here in this time where I have nobody, and can never go back?_ She asked herself, more tears slipping down her face. She tried to stop them; but she was only six, what six year old had such control over their emotions?

Link and Dark noticed her fear, and held tight onto her hands as they neared the clearing where the dancing was taking place. They stood just beyond the edges of the trees, each trying to prepare themselves to possibly face the wrath of the mysterious shadow walking Sheikah tribe. Zelda was the first to move; she stepped forward and gently tugged on her friends hands, determined to get it over with as soon as possible. They followed her, each step causing fear to quiver in their hearts, blood racing and nerves on end.

Finally they broke through the trees and stood before a group of Sheikah; music was playing, but only a few of them were dancing. Zelda's eyes were immediately drawn to a lithe and slightly muscled form; golden blonde hair glinted in the sunlight, his slim build moving so gracefully through the moves… he tilted his head back to look at the new comers, and his radiant crimson eyes sparkled in joy. It was _him_. The boy from the fire! Only… not quite a boy… Zelda found herself blushing as he did a back handed flip to land in front of her, thoughts of his attractiveness distracting her from what she had come here for. She hazily glanced down to see that his hands (his fingers were wrapped in bandages; Sheikah custom or did he harm himself?) were twined with hers. She glanced back to his eyes; to find them burning bright and sparkling once more.

_You came back~_

His voice spoke oh so joyfully to her mind.

_Does that mean… that you wish for your family?_

Zelda nodded, thinking that he meant she would get her old family back. She saw another figure approach behind him; her white hair was short and her scarlet eyes were moist as they looked at her friends behind her. She was confused, but found herself liking what his words implied… even if it meant going back to her mother. "Yes; I want my family." She whispered, her heart melting over the radiant smile on the exposed face of the mysterious male.

_You want… you wish; to join _this_ family?_

Zelda's eyes went wide; _that_ was what he meant? To join the Sheikah?... Were _they_ supposed to be her new family? Her eyes went wide as she thought over it. She could say no and return to Ordon where there was no hope, no future and no friends. Or… she could stay with this beautiful man who had only tried to do what she wanted; be part of his family and leave the cold and hurtful world behind. From the corner of her eyes; she saw Dark and Link embracing the white haired woman, she vaguely heard their words of '_mother'_. She must have been the one to help them.

Zelda looked back to the man who had waited with anxious eyes; baited breath, for her answer. "Mr.-"

_Sheik. My name is Sheik._

"Sheik… what about my-"

_Impa offers them a home too; she knows that even after we gave them each other, they are still lonely. All of you; them as her sons, you as… whatever you wish to be. You get your wish, you are away from the mother you disliked and have a new family!_

He wanted so desperately for her to stay; and truthfully, Zelda wanted to stay. Did she want to stay with the Sheikah and have a family, have a new life and leave her troubles behind? Yes. Did she want to be with this stranger in this new life?... oddly enough; it was yes. No, it was not love at first sight, nor was it really love… well; yet. It was a feeling of belonging, like he had been waiting for her for a long time and now she was finally there.

She smiled at him and gripped her hands against his; the hopeful gleam in his eyes further melted her heart. "Yes Sheik; I wish to stay here and become a part of your family… with you."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The small village of Ordon no longer exists, not that very many people knew of its existence in the first place. Lost travelers have been known to wander through a mysterious wood at night; to stumble upon a dancing folk with hypnotic music and enticing music. They say that it is impossible to resist, that to dance to the beat and join in the celebration, is as natural as breathing. Good things happen to those who dance with the Sheikah; perhaps a merchant finally gets his luck with his shop, or perhaps a young adult finds love. Everything has a price, but for those who _truly_ want their hearts desire; nothing is too much to ask for. Time itself cannot stand in their way, nor could loneliness; for those who truly need it, they can always find acceptance in the arms of the shadows.

**Holy cow! This was long to write ;W; it took me awhile for some reason; but now it's all done and you can enjoy it! Please review, flames will be answered but don't expect it to be nice =p any comments can be asked via review and such –trying to for once make a small author note-**

**Hope you enjoyed, chpt. 22 of 'Stuck with you' will be up soon hopefully!~**


End file.
